1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to collapsible containers for storing compressible articles, such as linen and clothing, and in particular to evacuable storage containers.
2. Background Art
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers typically include a flexible, fluid-tight bag, an opening through which to place an article in the bag, and a fixture through which to evacuate excess air. A user places an article into the enclosure through the opening, seals the opening, and then evacuates the fluid through the fixture. With the chamber thus evacuated, the article contained therein may be significantly compressed, so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers are beneficial for reasons in addition to those associated with compression of the stored article. For example, removal of the air from the storage container inhibits the growth of destructive organisms, such as moths, silverfish, and bacteria, which require oxygen to survive and propagate. Moreover, such containers, being impervious to moisture, inhibit the growth of mildew.
One such container was developed by James T. Cornwell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,458). That patent described a disposable, evacuable container for sealing and compressing contaminated surgical garments for ease of storage and transportation prior to disposal.
Another such enclosure is described in a patent to Akihiro Mori and Ichiro Miyawaki (Japanese Pat. No. 01-139346). In that device, the opening through which the stored article is placed requires the application of a heat source, such as a home iron, to form an effective seal.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification